


You've Got DMs

by Malliday



Series: Rom Coms Remixed [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bookstore Bellamy, Bookstore Clarke, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Raven Just Wants Clarke to Get Laid IRL, Twitter Mutuals, You've Got Mail - Inspired, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliday/pseuds/Malliday
Summary: She had never thought about meeting someone online.In fact, she used Twitter as a release of sorts - To talk about things she loved without the judgement from her real-life friends.And then he stumbled into her DMs and suddenly things weren't so clear anymore.But real life wasn't to be ignored, either.Suddenly, she was caught between the virtual man of her dreams and the IRL man of her dreams.What the fuck was she supposed to do with that?





	1. Part 1 - The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot and then it was too long so NOW it's a two shot.
> 
> It is based on the beautiful, lovely 90s Rom-Com "You've Got Mail."
> 
> AKA A Classic, and if you've never watched it, fix your life.
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

**Part 1 - The Meet Cute**

 

It was ridiculous, really.

 

She knew it was.

 

No delusion was in place in her brain that made her think any part of her excitement was normal.

 

But still, even as she anxiously waited for her Twitter DMs to load, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling _excited_.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” She heard Raven say from her place across the table and she rolled her eyes at her best friend’s ability to read exactly what was on her mind.

 

“I’m aware, but thanks for your astute observation, bestie.”

 

Raven snorted into her coffee and lifted an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t understand why you invest so much time and energy into that Twitter account _anyways_ . You don’t _actually_ know _any_ of those people in real life.”

 

Clarke sighed, looking up from her phone.

 

“That’s the point, Ray. None of these people know me as Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin. On Twitter, I’m just ‘Griffin of Narnia.’ I can talk about whatever I want, books, tv, movies..” She trailed off, looking out the window. “Have intellectual conversations with people.”

 

She turned back to look at her friend with a sly smirk in place.

 

“Since, you know, I don’t _have_ that in real life.”

 

Raven was unamused.

 

“I refuse to apologize for not knowing the importance of the Tree of Gandalf or what the fuck ever it is that you people seem to revere so much.”

 

“Tree of _Gondor._ ” She corrected smartly, taking a sip from her latte.

 

“Exactly.” Raven said, leaning back in her chair. “So, who is it this time?” She nodded toward the phone in Clarke’s hand.

 

Clarke bit down on her lip, eyeing her phone that had gone dark while she was defending her social media practices.

 

“Uh, no one, really.” She placed the phone back on the tabletop.

 

Raven smirked.

 

“It’s that guy, isn’t it? The one with the weird user?”

 

“It’s not _weird_ , Raven, it’s _clever._ ”

 

Raven barked out a laugh, her head falling back toward the ceiling in her amusement.

 

“It’s only clever if you know what the fuck he’s talking about.”

 

Clarke smiled a small smile, thinking about her _favorite_ Twitter mutual.

 

Raven was right, she’d never actually met him in real life, and unlike many of her mutuals, she didn’t even know where he was from because he kept his location turned off (For privacy, he once told her, to keep his sister from finding him).

 

And his username _was_ clever.

 

@OneDoesNotSimplyTweet

 

She had giggled when she first noticed it. He had replied to a thread where a severely misguided girl was trying to defend James Potter’s bullying of Snape at Hogwarts.

 

She knew then that she needed to follow him immediately.

 

At first, she hadn’t realized he _was_ a ‘he.’ His picture was a picture of Rivendell painted by his sister as a birthday present (She found that out later too). It wasn’t until she had been following him for two months that she found out he was a man - After he corrected another girl’s assumption that _he_ was a _she_ .  
  
Clarke felt a little bad because she had assumed Simply was a girl as well. She didn’t come across a lot of males in the world of Twitter fandoms.

 

They didn’t even interact during those first few months. She followed him from afar, laughing at all of his puns and burns, liking and retweeting things on occasion.

 

She honestly thought he didn’t know she existed.

 

And then one day, one _glorious_ day, he followed her back.

 

She remembered the day vividly.

 

She had been sitting at her desk placing a book order when the notification lit up her phone screen.

 

**@OneDoesNotSimplyTweet is now following you.**

 

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened comically. She hadn’t been expecting it at all. They had never interacted outside of her likes and retweets.

 

After that, he started to return the favor, even going so far as to leave replies below her threads.

 

“Nice” was the first one.

 

She almost fell off her bed when that one came through.

 

And slowly, she started to leave replies to his. Quote-tweeting his clever comments and observations, tagging him in things she retweeted that she thought he might find interesting.

 

Things were normal and he was slowly becoming one of her favorite mutuals, but they still hadn’t really interacted other than the occasional reply of praise or agreement.

 

And then one day, she was sitting at her kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal and reading about Meg Bonney’s latest release and trying to decide how many copies to order for her store, when her phone lit up yet again.

 

**BB Simply (@OneDoesNotSimplyTweet) - Did you see the article about the new LOTR series coming to Amazon?**

 

She froze.

 

A direct message.

 

She didn’t know why she was panicking. It wasn’t like she was anti-DM. She frequently had conversations with her mutuals and was a member of several group chats.

 

But seeing his name across her screen somehow made her pause and her heart rate pick up.

 

What did she say? How did she say it?

 

_Stop overthinking it, dork._

 

She picked up her phone to respond.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - Yeah, actually. It seems pretty interesting.**

 

She cringed internally as she pressed “Send.”

 

Couldn’t she come up with anything better?

 

**BB Simply (@OneDoesNotSimplyTweet) - Right? Apparently Cate Blanchett and Marton Csokas are returning too! May actually have to give it a watch.**

 

And that was how it started.

 

That was five months ago and these days, they were practically virtual best friends, no longer limiting their conversations to pop culture, but talking about their real lives. That’s how she knew he had a sister and that he was a _total_ history nerd.

 

“Well _I_ know what his user means, so isn’t that what’s actually important?” She asked her friend, her mind returning to the present.

 

Raven’s smirk widened.

 

“Whatever, Griffin. When are you going to meet him?”

 

Her heart clenched at the thought of meeting him in real life. She wanted that more than _anything_ , but she’d never met any of her Twitter mutuals in real life. They didn’t even know her real _name_. She went by Griff to her followers and they thought that was just in reference to one of her favorite book series.

 

“I’m not _going_ to meet him, Raven. That’s what the whole ‘online friendship’ thing is for.”

 

Raven shook her head.

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You don’t even know where this guy _lives_ and yet- When was the last time you went on a date, Clarke?”

 

She blushed to her roots at that question, knowing what her friend was implying.

 

“That has nothing to do with him.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Raven challenged. “You’ve been asked out _multiple_ times over the past few months by women and men alike, and you always say ‘no.’ You honestly expect me to believe that has nothing to do with the fact that you’d rather be at home chatting with your man there?”

 

She nodded toward Clarke’s phone and Clarke quickly tucked her phone under her hand, as if Simply could actually hear her accusations.

 

“It doesn’t. I just don’t have time to date. I have that big book signing coming up that I have to plan for.”

 

Raven sighed and stared at her in a manner that told Clarke she didn’t buy that for a second.

 

“Whatever. Just know that I’m onto you, Griffin.”

 

She pointed a finger at her and Clarke gulped down her retort.

 

Clarke knew that Raven wouldn’t let the matter drop. And she definitely wasn’t actively avoiding dating because of her _Twitter mutual._

 

She was just busy.

 

Really.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Working on window displays was one of her favorite things to do. Getting to show the world some of the amazing things they could be reading was the best part of her job. Nothing made her happier than a new customer coming into the store with no idea what they wanted to read. She would chat with them, get to know them, and then recommend something for them she knew they would love.

 

Her store was her life.

 

When she told her mother that she planned to use the inheritance from her grandfather to open up a bookstore, her mother had almost had a nervous breakdown.

 

Her whole life had been planned out up to that point and Abby had fully been expecting Clarke to go to law school to follow in her father’s footsteps and join the firm.

 

When she finished her bachelors in English Literature, there was nothing she wanted to do less.

 

She just wanted to share her love of reading with the world.

 

When she was a kid, her grandfather used to take her to the local bookstore every Saturday. They would walk up the busy sidewalks in downtown Charlotte to Ms. Renner’s bookshop and he would let Clarke pick out any book she wanted.

 

“It’s very important to read, Clarke.” He would tell her. “In reading, we find empathy. We learn to be understanding of others and we lose ourselves in a world other than our own for a little while.” He would smile. “Reading is how we cope.”

 

She hadn’t understood what he meant at eight years old, but she knew now.

 

So she had taken the money he left her when he passed away and decided to do what she _wanted_ to do for once.

 

She opened her bookstore.

 

Another World Books.

 

She knew her grandfather would have been proud, even if her mother had flipped out at first. Granted, her mother _had_ since come around and her parents both visited her store frequently to purchase books. Never for themselves, of course. Her parents were “far too busy to read,” but they would buy hundreds of dollars in children’s books that they would donate to the local children’s hospital.

 

They had just left an hour before and business had finally slowed down enough that she could change her display, so she got to work.

 

Working diligently, she packed away old decorations and brought out new ones, placing the little crown sitting on top of the royal romance novels she’d highlighted for Valentine’s day on her head and looking at her reflection in the glass in front of her.

 

She looked ridiculous.

 

She kept it.

 

Chuckling, she was just changing out the cute pink and red hearts from the February display to little green four leaf clovers when the bell above the front door rang out, notifying her that someone had entered the store.

 

“I’ll be right there!” She called from her spot in the window and stood, feeling the crown on her head slipping somewhat.

 

Harper hadn’t come in yet as it was still early in the morning so she was still managing things on her own until lunch time. She wiped her hands on her pants, trying to get the dust off of them, when a voice sounded behind her.

 

“It’s okay, no need to stop. Could you just point me in the direction of your Suspense section?”

 

She startled at the sound of his voice. It was deep and gravely and she could feel the effect it had on her deep in her bones.

 

She turned around slowly, and she didn’t know what she had been expecting, but…

 

It definitely wasn’t what she found.

 

He was tall, but not too tall, definitely much taller than she was. His hair was dark and shaggy, falling across his forehead that was dusted with freckles. Actually, there were many more freckles than just those. Everywhere. Across his nose, dusting his collarbone that was peeking out from under the scoop neck of his t-shirt. Looking down to where the sleeves of his flannel were pushed up to his elbows, she saw that the dark skin of his forearms was even covered with freckles.

 

She gulped, looking back up at his face, into his dark eyes. His mouth was upturned, obviously amused at her silent perusal and she had the immediate and unexplainable urge to lick the sharpness of his jaw, to feel his stubble against her-

 

“Um. Suspense?” She asked, confirming his request. Her voice was breathy and completely unlike her usual timbre.

 

“Yeah, I was looking for The Silent Patient. I know it came out a little bit ago, but I’m just now getting the time to read it.”

 

She was still looking at him, and she realized that, but it was like she couldn’t even _stop_ herself.

 

“Um, yeah.” She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Clarke._ “Actually, it’s in our Bestseller section. Here-”

 

She jumped down less than gracefully from her stoop in the window and walked toward the Bestsellers. She could feel him following behind her the entire way and she swore her mind was working overtime, imagining the heat coming from his body from his close proximity.

 

It was odd and completely unlike her to react to someone this way. She couldn’t remember _ever_ having such a visceral reaction to a complete stranger.

 

But there was just… something about him.

 

“Here we are.” She gestured to the shelves of books. “Let’s see,” She scanned the shelves, her eyes finally landing on the book he was looking for, a few shelves above her head. “Oh.”

 

Reaching up, her fingers had just brushed the spine of the book when she felt an intense heat against her left side.

 

“I got it.” He pressed against her, not uncomfortably, reaching up to retrieve the book, and bringing it down between the two of them.

 

A shiver raced through her, unbidden, at his slight touch.

 

_Fuck. Snap out of it._

 

“Thanks.” She said, forcing a smile to her face to hide her nervousness.

 

He grinned at her.

 

“Shouldn’t I be thanking _you_?” He held the book up for her to see.

 

She giggled lightly, looking down at her shoes.

 

“Right.” She bit down on her lip. “So, uh, anything else I can get you?”

 

He stared at her intensely for a moment, his grin still in place, before he answered.

 

“No, I think I’m good. _For now._ ”

 

She swore she was imagining the way his voice dropped down at the end of his sentence, the implication she heard that she knew wasn’t actually there.

 

“Oh, uh, okay. Well, just this way and I’ll check you out.” She froze, her eyes growing larger. “I mean um, I will ring up your purchase.”

 

He was full out smiling now, his teeth blindingly white and she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his smile.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

She did, walking toward the cash register, again feeling that heat radiating from his body.

 

Dear sweet Jesus, was he like a fucking _werewolf_ or something? Why was he so _hot?_

 

She took the book from him and scanned the barcode, telling him his total.

 

Once he’d paid, she supposed he didn’t have any reason to stay and she felt an inexplicable dread at his leaving.

 

“Thanks, again. I’ll be seeing you.” He winked at her before turning to leave the store.

 

She exhaled shakily, leaning back against the counter behind her, her face tilting toward the ceiling as she attempted to gather herself before another customer came in.

 

The sound of the bell dinging once again startled her from her reprieve.

 

“Who was _that?_ ” Came the voice of Harper as she pointed toward the front door.

 

“What?” Clarke asked stupidly.

 

“Um. That supremely hot guy who just left? Tall, dark, and handsome? The stuff dreams are made of?” She paused. “What’s with the crown?”

 

“Oh.” Clarke said dumbly, ignoring her question, and taking the crown off her head. “Yeah, just a customer. Bought the Michaelides book.”

 

Harper pretended to wipe her brow.

 

“Whew. Hot _and_ good taste in literature?” She chuckled, heading to the back room to drop off her belongings. “Hope _that_ one comes back.”

 

She disappeared into the curtain at the back of the store and Clarke turned her eyes back to the door he had exited.

 

“Yeah.” She whispered. “Me too.”

  


 

* * *

  
  


She had never really thought about her dry spell until Raven mentioned it that day at the coffee shop. Even then, she hadn’t really taken it seriously until hot mystery guy walked into her shop.

 

“I think you’re right.” She said to her friend who had just walked into her apartment with a bag of booze.

 

“Of course I am.” Came Raven’s reply as she dropped the bag on Clarke’s kitchen counter. “What am I right about?”

 

Clarke flushed a bit before she responded.

 

“I think I need to go out again.”

 

Raven grinned, turning around to face her.

 

“Damn straight, you do. We’ll get you laid, Griffin, don’t worry.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Must you be so crass, Ray?”

 

Raven shrugged unapologetically.

 

“You were thinking it, I just said it.” She turned back around to unload her bag. “So what brought on this sudden change in demeanor?”

 

Clarke shrugged helplessly.

 

“You were just right. I started thinking about it, and I really _haven’t_ been out in a while. It would be good for me.”

 

Raven eyed her suspiciously but she refused to fold.

 

“Fine. Sounds good to me. We’ll make plans for this weekend.”

 

“Awesome” Clarke smiled and turned to start making them drinks.

  


\---

  


“Did you see it?” Harper said excitedly as she rushed into the shop the next day.

 

Clarke jerked her head up at the sudden outburst of sound.

 

“I’m sorry, did I see what?” She asked, confused at the other girl’s excitement.

 

“The open spot three doors down? Where Gladiola’s was?”

 

Gladiola’s was a little restaurant that had been there for about three years before they’d had to close their doors. Clarke had been very sad to see them go.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Harper was smiling a bright smile.

 

“Something is moving in! Not sure what, but they started renovations today.”

 

Clarke nodded her head.

 

“Well, that’s good.”

 

“Seriously! Do you think it will be another restaurant? I’m growing a little tired of the same two lunch options.”

 

Clarke laughed at her friends complaints.

 

“Maybe, we’ll just have to see.”

 

“That we will! Fingers crossed!”

 

By Friday, the renovations were in full swing and Clarke made a daily effort to peek in the windows as she passed on her way to the store each morning.

 

It was Friday’s addition that made her pause.

 

Bookshelves.

 

In a panic, she looked up to see that a sign had been added since the morning before.

 

_Tree of Knowledge._

 

She rushed to the store, opening the front door, and pushing her way inside. Quickly, she pulled up the city’s tax maps and looked up the owner of the building, finding a realty company, and calling them immediately.

 

“Parker’s Realty, how may I be of assistance?”

 

“Hi, yes, I just noticed that you guys had rented out a space in my neighborhood and wanted to know what type of business would be moving in.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really allowed to give details, but if you give me the address I can give you the business’ classification.”

 

“Sure. It’s 219 Market Street.”

 

The line was mostly silent for a second as the woman looked up the address.

 

“It seems to be a retail business, but other than that, I can’t offer any information.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Later that day, she was anxiously cleaning everything in the store, dusting every shelf, when the mail carrier came by.

 

“Afternoon, Ms. Griffin.” She heard from the front door, over the sound of the bell.

 

“Hi, Phillip, how are you doing today?” She asked pleasantly, meeting the man at the front desk.

 

“Oh, I’m just fine, Ms. Griffin, thanks for asking.” He handed her the stack of mail and started to leave once more, but a thought came to her like a bolt of lightning.

 

“Phillip!” He turned to face her, a smile in place. “Listen, do you know anything about the business moving into Gladiola’s old space?”

 

His eyes lit up with recognition.

 

“Oh yes, Ms. Griffin. It’s going to be a real nice place. I met the owner the other day. Hm..” He trailed off, his face scrunching up in thought. “Blake, I think was his name.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of mail. “ _Bellamy_ Blake. Real nice fellow, you’ll like him.”

 

She cringed at that, trying not to be resentful of whoever this guy was that decided opening up a bookstore three doors down from a different one was a good idea.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I will. Thanks, Phillip.”

 

The man nodded and left the store, humming a happy tune.

 

Her heart was racing. What was she going to do? Another bookstore? It was hard enough earning enough money to stay afloat.

 

Whoever this _Bellamy_ was, he had some _nerve._

  


 

* * *

  
  
  


“GRIFFIN I’M HERE, LET’S GO, BITCH!” She heard Raven yell from the front foyer of her apartment and sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

 

She looked nice, she supposed.

 

She was wearing a black dress with skinny straps that barely held the material on her body thanks to the weight of her breasts.

 

That was the problem with having a nice rack, she supposed.

 

“I’m coming.” She mumbled gruffly, pulling the top of the dress up as she walked.

 

Raven whistled as she walked in the room, her eyes roving from the dress to her ridiculously high heels.

 

“Weeeeelll look at YOU!” She said, grinning at Clarke’s discomfort. “Oh yes, we’ll definitely get you laid.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just go.”

 

This hadn’t really been what she’d had in mind when Raven mentioned she needed to get out more. Honestly, she had really only been thinking about that hot guy who came into her store, but she hadn’t seen him since that day.

 

She sighed as she followed her out the door but she felt her phone buzz in her hand.

 

Flipping it over, she saw a direct message from Simply.

 

**BB Simply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet  - Do you ever try and bow out of social obligations you made weeks ago bc you hate being around ppl in general?**

 

She grinned at his message, knowing that she was going through the exact same thing.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - Actually, yes. More than you know.**

 

Raven sighed as she leaned back against the elevator wall.

 

“You’re not going to spend your entire night out messaging the Twitter guy are you?”

 

Clarke sighed too, knowing her friend was frustrated. Honestly, she was frustrated with _herself_ . She was _trying,_ damn it. She’d met that hot guy and felt some sort of _something_ for the first time in the better part of a year. She knew that she needed to live more in the moment, meet people, go on dates…

 

But as her phone buzzed again, he heart fluttered once more at his attentions.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Glad you can sympathize. Sorry I’ve been so absent lately. RL has been super busy.**

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - It’s cool, of course. RL should probably always come first.**

 

She waited to see if he would respond right away and when he didn’t she looked up from her phone.

 

“No, I’m not going to be on my phone all night. But I also don’t plan to be rude. He _is_ my friend, Ray.”

 

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival and they exited.

 

“Whatever, just know you’re definitely not going to find some hot guy to take you home if your nose is buried in your phone screen.”

 

Clarke knew she was right, and as much as she wanted to talk to Simply, she clicked the button to close the app and stuffed her phone into the top of her dress in the non-existent space.

 

“You’re right. Phone is going away.”

 

Raven grinned.  


“Thank you very much.”

  


\---

  


The club Raven took her to was _very_ loud and _very_ crowded.

 

She was already regretting this whole trip and they hadn’t even started drinking.

 

“Come on, let’s go get something to start us off!” Raven yelled over the music, taking her hand and dragging her to the bar before yelling something at the bartender.

 

Clarke wasn’t really paying attention, looking around the room at the various people grinding up against one another.

 

Two people cleared out of their seats at the bar and Raven dragged her to sit in the vacated seats and pushed a glass in her direction.

 

She took a sip and winced.

 

“Jesus, Raven, how wasted are you planning to get?” She asked, coughing as the unexpected taste of the whiskey burned her throat.

 

Raven smiled and held up her glass in cheers.

 

“Pretty damn,” She tilted the glass back and looked up and behind Clarke, her eyebrow raised in interest. “Speaking of wasted. I’ll be right back.”

 

And with that, Clarke was alone. Already.

 

She knew Raven would eventually find someone to work her charms on, but two minutes?

 

That had to be a record right?

 

She snorted and turned to face the dance floor again, Raven’s empty seat behind her, and watched the couples who were obviously lost in their own worlds.

 

“It wasn’t as good as Sager’s” A low voice said directly in her ear and she jumped almost completely out of her seat, turning to the source of the lips that had brushed her earlobe, fully intending to scream bloody murder.

 

Instead, she found herself immediately melting at the smile of the man from the bookstore.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” She stuttered.

 

“The book. Michaelides. It was great. Not as good as Sager’s last one though.” He was smirking at her now, his eyes dropping down to her obscene cleavage and suddenly she could feel her entire body flushing under his obvious enjoyment of her choice in dress.

 

And now she was uncomfortable for an entirely different reason.

 

“Ah got you.” She said, still a little startled by his presence but slowly finding her voice. “So did you leave a glowing review on Amazon then?”

 

The man snorted into the drink he was sipping and shook his head.

 

“I don’t leave reviews, Princess. Much less on Amazon.”

 

She tilted her head in confusion and maybe just a little bit of indignation.

 

“I’m sorry? What did you call me?”

 

He smiled at her confusion.

 

“Princess?” He pointed to her head. “The crown?”

 

She frowned, reaching back in her memories until she remembered the little crown from her February display.

 

“Oh. That.”

 

He laughed a little, placing his drink on the bartop.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that’s what I’ve mentally been referring to you as in my memories. It seemed fitting.”

 

She couldn’t help but return his small smile at that. She supposed that wasn’t any better than “hot mystery guy,” since that was what she had been referring to _him_ as.

 

“Yeah.” She blushed, looking down, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

 

“Do you want to dance, Princess?” His rough voice asked and her head shot up to look at him.

 

“Um.” She looked at the dance floor. “Sure.”

 

He grinned and grabbed her hand leading her out to the floor.

 

His hand was just as hot as she remembered from that day in the store and she shivered at the temperature difference.

 

When they reached the gathered couples, he smiled and turned her around in his arms, his chest pressed against her back and his hands placed respectfully on her hips.

 

She knew he was actively trying not to be a creep but, _God,_ she wanted to reach down and put his hands where she wanted them.

 

His head bent down, his lips at her ear.

 

“Are you having a good night?”

 

She nodded mutely, her hips swaying in his hands to the slow, steady beat of whatever hip hop song was filtering through the speakers.

 

Her breathing was steadily become heavier just imagining the things she wanted his hands to do. Now that they were on her body, she could feel how big and rough they were when he would occasionally bring one up to trail his fingers lightly up her arms, where they hooked around his neck.

 

Eventually, he grew braver, one palm resting on her stomach and slowly drifting upwards toward her breasts before they would retreat once more.

 

She wanted to growl in frustration and tell him to just fucking _do it_ already, itching to feel his big hands around her breasts.

 

Instead, he turned her around in his arms, his eyes finding hers and his forehead resting against hers. Moving slowly, she wrapped her hands around his biceps, and leaned into his touch, her lips seeking his.

 

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her cleavage and she jolted, jerking back from his embrace at the unexpected stimulus.

 

His eyes were cloudy and heavy as he came out of his trance, staring at her in confusion.

 

Her heart was hammering against her chest and she thought about what that buzz could mean, and suddenly she felt supremely guilty.

 

For dancing with this stranger? Or for messaging a different stranger?

 

She wasn’t sure. Which one did she feel bad for?

 

“I-Uh..” She trailed off, looking down at her chest and back up. “I have to go.”

 

She bolted into the crowd of people, leaving the hot mystery guy gaping at her as she disappeared into the bodies on the floor.

 

“Wait! Don’t go!” She heard him call as she rushed away from him and out the door of the club, immediately gulping in the cool air of the night and fishing her phone from her dress.

 

It wasn’t even _him._

 

It was a stupid notification from a reply left on one of her tweets.

 

Still, she stood and analyzed _why_ it was she felt _guilty_ for dancing with someone in her _real life_.

 

She didn’t even really know Simply and would likely never even _meet_ him.

 

So why did she feel her stumble clench in guilt?

 

She called an Uber on her phone and flung herself inside as she shot a text to Raven telling her she had left the building and to be safe.

 

A notification popped up at the top of her screen.

 

This time it _was_ him.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Night wasn’t so bad after all. What about you?**

 

She thought back to the mystery man whose name she _still_ didn’t know and the way his hands had felt on her body.

 

Looking down at his username, she felt that same feeling in her stomach.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279)  -Not bad at all.**

 

She was so fucking confused.

 


	2. The HEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll here it is! Part 2! 
> 
> And you only had to wait a day, as promised. 
> 
> Actually, like... less than a day.
> 
> So there's that.
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

**The HEA**

 

 

Two weeks later, she was back to her regular conversations with Simply and back to ignoring real life people.

 

The hot, mysterious man hadn’t been back in the bookstore and she had taken that as a sign that he was upset with her over her leaving him stranded in the middle of the club.

 

Guess he wasn’t interested anymore.

 

Her heart ached a little at the thought but she shook it off.

 

Then there was Simply.

 

She knew she was entering into dangerous territory here, becoming as attached to this online persona as much as she was, but she couldn’t help it.

 

He was literally the perfect guy.

 

And _then_ there was her real life _work_ issues to deal with.

 

 _Tree of Knowledge_ was supposed to be opening soon (So said the sign on the window) and she had yet to meet this Bellamy Blake guy.

 

So she was going to be there opening day to give him a piece of her mind.

 

Harper said she was being dramatic and that it didn’t even _really_ seem to be competition. From what they could see through the windows of the storefront, the store seemed to carry really _old_ books. Like antique books.

 

Her store only sold _new_ books.

 

She was still pissed.

 

And she was still going to scream at _someone._

 

She needed it, damn it.

 

The day of the grand opening came and she decided to make it seem as casual as possible. Didn’t want the guy to think she was just chomping at the bits to be there as soon as possible.

 

So she was there an hour after they opened.

 

Walking in, she was immediately bombarded by the smell of aging pages. It was very, _very_ different from her little bookshop and she almost felt bad for even being angry over the whole situation.

 

The books in here were definitely not the same books she carried and they likely wouldn’t even have the same clientele, but the fact was, it was _another_ book store on the same _street._

 

Couldn’t he have rented a space two blocks down or something?

 

“Hello there, Princess.”

 

She turned around abruptly, a gasp leaving her without her permission, at the sound of his voice.

 

She would know that stupidly attractive voice _anywhere._

 

“You!” She pointed an accusing finger at him, her tone angry and her mouth dropping open somewhat.

 

She was proud of herself for sounding as mad as she did considering that as she heard his voice, her heart immediately started racing faster and her body started tingling as she remembered their night at the club.

 

_No. Stop it. Mad. Angry. Vengeful._

 

He cocked his head in confusion at her obvious animosity.

 

“Not the reaction I was expecting.” He admitted timidly.

 

“REALLY?” She scoffed, her eyes wide and disbelieving. “Did you expect me to be _happy_ that the guy who all but felt me up in a public place is also the guy who opened up a fucking _bookstore_ three doors down from _my_ bookstore?”

 

She was overreacting. _Completely._ But she definitely couldn’t contain it.

 

He came to _her_ store, _knowing_ he was about to provide direct competition to her and still tried to pick her up.

 

He stepped forward a step and she stepped back. She had to keep space between them or she would utterly fail at _not_ falling into his strong, muscular-

 

“Wait, are you serious? I sell antiques, Princess, not bestsellers.” His face was contorted into one of extreme confusion.

 

“It’s _Clarke Griffin_ , thank you. And they’re still books, _Bellamy._ ”

 

His eyebrows rose in surprise and a delighted grin spread across his features.

 

“Been reading up on me, Princess?”

 

“It’s CLARKE!” She let out a frustrated noise and turned on her heel, headed to the front door.

 

She had almost made it when she felt a hand grip her upper arm, turning her around once more to face him.

 

“Uh uh, trying to run away again, _Clarke_?” He said her name in a growl that she was sure he meant to be of frustration but instead it made her want to whimper in arousal. “Come on, you can’t seriously be angry. We don’t even sell the same product.” He all but pleaded with her.

 

She glared at his unfairly handsome face and pulled her arm from his grasp.

 

“I’ll be angry if I want to be, _Bellamy._ ”

 

And with that, she escaped out the store, huffing, practically stomping her way back to her store.

 

When she pulled the door open (More roughly than strictly necessary, she will admit), Harper’s eyes widened.

 

“Uh… Are you okay?”

 

“NO.” She all but yelled. “I’m not _okay._ The guy who owns the new bookstore - _Bellamy -_ Thinks I shouldn’t be angry because we sell different books than he does. OH! And did I mention he _forgot to mention_ the fact that he was _the competition_ when he came by to buy some stupid thriller novel? Or when he was feeling me up on the dance floor?!”

 

“Wait. Hold on. What?” Harper’s eyes were even wider now, her mouth hanging open.

 

“Yepp! UGH!” She screamed. “THIS- THIS is why I should just stick to talking to guys I don’t know because the ones in real life are just fucked up assholes.”

 

She retreated to the room at the back of her store and sat on the chaise across from her computer.

 

_Honestly._

 

She pulled out her phone, urging herself to concentrate on her friend and _not_ the hot, no-longer-a-mystery guy down the road.

 

 **Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - Why are you the only male on the planet who’s** **_not_ ** **an asshole?**

 

His response came quickly.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Eh. I can’t be the only one.**

 

She laid back on the chaise and groaned.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - Oh, no. You are.**

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Rough day?**

 

She sighed.

 

He had no idea.

 

* * *

  
  


It had only been a week when Bellamy showed up in her store again.

 

She was stacking books on a ladder when he dropped by.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

She jumped and almost fell off the ladder and his hands reached up to steady her. One on her calf, the other on the back of her thigh.

 

“Woah, be careful.”

 

She looked down at him, steadfastly ignoring the warmth of his reassuring hands, her eyes narrowing.

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Blake?”

 

She made her way down the ladder, shaking his hands from her body and abandoning her stack of books in favor of trying to escape the asshole.

 

“Actually, I’m here to buy a book. You know, a _new_ one. That I don’t sell.”

 

She rolled her eyes. After having a week to stew in her anger, she knew she had been unfair to Bellamy in regards to his bookstore, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him. Especially when he never mentioned it to her, either of the times they interacted.

 

She turned to face him.

 

“What book?”

 

He grinned, apparently delighted she was going to _do her job_ and help him.

 

“Well, I was hoping you would recommend something.”

 

“Of course you were.” She sighed. That meant more interaction.

 

“What? Not up for the challenge?” He countered with a smile.

 

Her heckles rose.

 

This was what she _did,_ damn it. And she would be damned if she didn’t successfully find _him_ something he enjoyed simply because she couldn’t stand to be in his presence for a prolonged period of time.

 

“Fine.” She sighed. “What do you like to do?”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“To do? Like my hobbies?”

 

“Well, yeah. Half of the time, people don’t _know_ what they like to read until they _read_ it. My job is to help narrow that down. So, I repeat, what do you like to _do_ , Mr. Blake?”

 

His eyes scanned her face and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling at her frustration. She swallowed down the sudden arousal rising in her throat in favor of continuing to stare at him expectedly.

 

“You can call me Bellamy, Princess.” He said calmly before he took two steps toward her. She backed slowly away into the bookcase behind her. “You know,” He continued. “I seem to make you very.... Excited.”

 

His eyes drifted up and down her body, lingering on her breasts, before they found hers again. His smile was gone and in its place was a penetrating stare, willing her to crack under the pressure.

 

She scoffed again. “Try disgusted.”

 

He leaned down, placing his hands on the shelf behind her. His lips lingered at her ear, causing shivers to wreck her body and take her breath.

 

“Didn’t seem that way on the dance floor.”

 

He pulled away and she glared as well as she could.

 

“Reminding me of that time you tried to seduce me _before_ sharing your true identity isn’t helping your cause.”

 

He was smiling again, apparently amused by her, and she was only growing more upset with herself for not _really_ being upset about that.

 

“I didn’t _try_ , Princess. And don’t act like you were against it.” He looked at her seriously. “So why _did_ you disappear that night, anyways?”

 

Instead of answering, she moved toward the fantasy section of the store. There was a giant mural painted on the wall marking the section as “Fantasy,” a giant animal with a lion’s body and an eagle’s head painted in vibrant colors.

 

“A griffin? Like your name?” He asked, his eyes falling on the painting.

 

“Yeah.” She answered with a mumble as she moved toward the stacks. “And it’s from my favorite series, The Chronicles of Narnia.”

 

She continued walking but stopped once she realized he wasn’t following her anymore. When she turned around, he was staring at her like she had three heads.

 

“Hello? Earth to Bellamy? Did you still want a book?”

 

He shook his head somewhat, his gaze had changed from amused to almost… studying?

 

“Um. Yeah, yeah I do.” His eyes were so heavy on hers suddenly as he seemed to be considering her, and she squirmed under their scrutiny.

 

“Okay then…” She hesitated. “What do you like to do?”

 

“History.” He spoke lowly.

 

“I’m sorry?” She scrunched up her face in confusion. “You like to history?”

 

His mouth finally tilted upwards once more at her misunderstanding.

 

“Yeah. I like to history, Princess.”

 

“Well then, follow me.”

 

She led him to the historical fiction section and recommended a few titles. He eventually ended up settling on one in particular and she checked him out at the front of the store.

 

She looked up to offer him his bag only to find his eyes staring at her front door.

 

“Did my door offend you?” She asked, not even trying to hide her snark.

 

“Hm?” He turned around again. “Uh no, sorry. I was just looking at your number - 279. I didn’t realize ours were so close together.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, you’re only three doors down, remember?”

 

“Right.” He said and started to stare at her again. “Well. Until next time, Princess.”

 

She didn’t even bother to correct him as he walked out, realizing it was likely a lost cause.

 

Why was he acting so _weird_?

 

As she watched him walk back to his store through the glass storefront, she couldn’t help but wonder.

  


* * *

  


Over the next few weeks, Bellamy dropped in more and more.

 

And he was right, her business was just as good as it had ever been.

 

She tried to hate him, really, she did.

 

But everytime he came, he would pull her into conversation about the book he’d read and ask for her thoughts. Eventually, their conversations would morph into something entirely different, comparing the books to references in literature and pop culture, and she was slowly starting to realize that the two of them had a lot in common.

 

It was almost like he already knew exactly what she liked and how to draw her further into conversation.

 

It was odd but she didn't question it too much.

 

One day, they were talking about mainstream bookstores like Barnes and Noble and he said something that made her pause.

 

“And so I told him ‘One does not simply _walk_ into Barnes and Noble.’”

 

He started laughing but she stopped what she was doing and tuned to look at him.

 

“What did you say?”

 

He seemed to register her change in demeanor and turned to look at her, a panicked look at on his face.

 

“Uhh. You know? Lord of the Rings?”

 

It could’ve totally been a coincidence, she reasoned. Who was she kidding? It was definitely a coincidence. She knew he loved Lord of the Rings, just like she did.

 

Just like Simply did.

 

Even still, she shook it off and laughed.

 

\---

 

For as much as her friendship with Bellamy grew, her conversations with Simply were slowly becoming obsolete. They would write one another on occasion, but nowhere near what they used to do.

 

She sometimes missed him.

 

Bellamy was charming and they had so much in common. And he was _here._

 

But she was still having a hard time letting go of her Twitter friend.

 

One night, she was sitting at her desk, messaging him, when a knock sounded at her office door.

 

“Knock knock!” Came Bellamy’s voice and she quickly tucked her phone to her chest, hiding the screen.

 

She wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like she and Bellamy were a _thing_. And neither were she and Simply. But for some reason, she felt just like she had that night on the dance floor when her phone buzzed.

 

“Uh, hey.” She said, turning her phone screen off and sitting it on her desk, face down.

 

“What are you up to?” He nodded to the phone on her desk.

 

She wasn’t hiding anything.

 

She wasn’t.

 

“Just messaging a friend.” She said quickly, probably a little too quickly.

 

His eyebrow lifted.

 

“A friend, huh?”

 

She blushed under his gaze.

 

“What kind of friend, Princess?”

 

She huffed.

 

“An internet friend. So you don’t know him.”

 

He grinned.

 

“ _Him?_ Do you have a secret internet boyfriend I don’t know about, Princess?” He drawled, stepping closer to her desk and standing next to her chair. “What’s his name?”

 

She looked up at him, suddenly very fidgety under his stare, his hands grasping the arms of her chair on either side of her body as he turned her chair around to face him.

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

He smirked, his hand coming up to trace a path from her collarbone to her cheek.

 

“Hmm. You don’t even know his _name_ ? Must not be a very good _friend_.”

 

Her eyes narrowed.

 

“He is! We’re just… Twitter friends, is all. You don’t always know their real names.”

 

His smirked widened.

 

“Well good.” His fingers drifted downward, dipping into the line of cleavage. “He’s probably some old, fat guy anyways.”

 

She snapped herself out of the trance he had place her in and stood, his hands falling away, and her palms pushing his chest away from her slightly. Just enough for her to breathe.

 

“He’s not some old, fat guy.”

 

He grinned, stepping in closer again.

 

“You sure about that, Princess?”

 

“I-I-” She stuttered as his hands came up to grasp her around the waist, pulling her in close. “I don’t- Huh?”

 

Bellamy chuckled, moving her around to press her against the wall.

 

“What’s the matter, Princess? Cat got your tongue?”

 

He placed his palms on the wall on either side of her face, leaning in close and brushing his nose against hers gently.

 

This was new.

 

In all their weeks of budding friendship, they hadn’t done anything remotely close to what they’d done that night at the club.

 

Not that she hadn’t been _imagining_ it, though. Every night as she was lying in bed, she _imagined_ it, but Bellamy hadn’t made another move.

 

Suddenly, he stepped away and walked to the other side of the desk.

 

She stared, dumbfounded, at him as she panted heavily, her body sagging against the wall.

 

“Well, I guess you’ll never know, really, unless you meet him.”

 

Her confusion was potent.

 

“Wait- You _want_ me to meet him?”

 

She watched his shoulders shrug as he leaned against her desk, his back facing in her direction.

 

“I have... _plans_ , Princess.” He nodded his head to her phone as he turned to face her over his shoulder. “And I don’t want anything come in the way of those.”

 

He pushed himself up again and walked to the door.

 

“So, by all means, meet the guy. Get it over with. I’m not worried.”

 

He turned around to look at her again, leaning against the door jamb, smirk back in place.

 

“And then I can commence with said plans.”

 

“What plans?” She found her voice again, shaky as it was.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

  


A week passed and she still hadn’t gotten the nerve to mention meeting up in person to her online friend.

 

She didn’t even know where he _lived._ What if she had to like… fly to Europe or something?

 

So she was very surprised when exactly one after that week, she received another message from him.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Do you think we should meet? Like in real life? Just a thought, since we live in the same state.**

 

She froze, staring down at her phone in disbelief.

 

How did he-?

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - What? You live in NC?**

 

He still hid his location and she had never actually been sure of where he lived, but her profile said she was from North Carolina.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - I do.**

 

This was it.

 

He was practically offering himself up on a silver platter.

 

The chance to finally meet him. The guy she had been dreaming of for almost a _year_ now.

 

So what was she waiting for?

 

Bellamy’s face was suddenly playing on a movie reel in her brain.

 

Bellamy’s smile, Bellamy’s laugh, Bellamy’s quick wit.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - I don’t know.**

 

She was honest. At one point, she would’ve jumped at this opportunity, but now?

 

Now she felt like she was doing something… _wrong._

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - You don’t want to meet me?**

 

She thought about it for a second. Did she?

 

No.

 

Not really.

 

And in that moment, she felt a freedom she hadn’t felt in a long time. At one point, she thought she would never find a real person who made her feel the way Simply did.

 

But now? She had Bellamy. And he was even better.

 

**BB SImply @OneDoesNotSimplyTweet - Just casual, nothing weird. I promise. Public place and everything.**

 

He wrote her again. He must really want to meet her.

 

Maybe she should, after all. For closure’s sake.

 

**Griffin of Narnia (@CG279) - Okay… What did you have in mind?**

  


* * *

  


It was a very beautiful public park.

 

Clarke had actually never even been to this one as there were just SO many in the city, but she would definitely have to come back sometime when she _wasn’t_ meeting her mysterious online friend.

 

He was supposed to be here in thirty minutes but she decided to come early.

 

She wanted to be the first one there.

 

They had agreed to meet on a specific bench next to the shaded grove of trees not far from what looked like very nice bathrooms (Especially for a public park).

 

She was in a bright blue dress, her blonde hair braided and laying across her shoulder.

 

It wasn’t an attempt to look especially nice or anything, it was just a very _hot_ day. She was planning to use that as her excuse to not stick around for very long. She was supposed to be meeting Bellamy for a late lunch afterwards.

 

She had only been sitting there for ten minutes when someone sat down beside her.

 

Jerking upright, she looked up, expecting to see a stranger, but instead found Bellamy.

 

“B-Bellamy. What are you doing here?”

 

He shrugged, looking around the park.

 

“I live nearby.” He said casually. “And it’s a beautiful day to go to the park.” He turned around in his seat, his arm resting on the back of the bench, his fingers tracing patterns on her bare shoulder. “What are _you_ doing here, Princess?”

 

She swallowed, her heart heavy somewhere around her stomach.

 

“I’m-” She paused, her eyes finding his. “I’m meeting someone.”

 

“Oh?” His eyebrow raised. “Are they late?”

 

“No, I’m early.” She said, finding her voice again, in spite of the extreme embarrassment she was currently experiencing.

 

“Early, huh? You must be pretty excited then.” His eyes drifted toward her dress, lingering on the way it clung to her chest and waist before following the flowing fabric that drifted down to just above her knees. “You look very lovely, Clarke.”

 

She could feel her skin reddening immediately at his scrutiny and subsequent compliment.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He smiled softly, his eyes curious.

 

“Trying to impress someone?”

 

She snorted, shaking her head.

 

“Not really. It’s just hot.”

 

She looked up in time to see his small smile become a grin.

 

“Huh. I guess it is.” He leaned in, whispering. “So are you meeting your internet boyfriend?”

 

She huffed, crossing her arms below her breasts in frustration, watching his eyes instantly follow the movement. At least she got the satisfaction of knowing she had his attention.

 

“He’s not my _boyfriend_ , Bellamy. He’s a friend. And yes. He seemed like he really wanted to meet me.”

 

“Hmmm.” He reached up, brushing her hair behind her ear. “So it wasn’t your idea to meet him?”

 

She shook her head, her eyes finding his. For some reason, it was important to her that he know that it wasn’t her idea.

 

“No. I was going to say ‘no,’ actually.”

 

He seemed surprised at that.

 

“Why?”

 

She swallowed again, her nerves finally rising to the surface.

 

“I…” She searched for the words. “I didn’t want to anymore. I wouldn’t have, really. If you hadn’t insisted I should.”

 

His gaze was suddenly very warm, heated even, as his eyes flitted over her features.

 

“So you’re really here for _me_ , then?”

 

She nodded, unsure of what he would say to her confession.

 

He didn’t say anything.

 

Instead, he grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the nice bathrooms she had seen earlier.

 

“Bell-Bellamy. What are you doing? I’m supposed to meet him out here!”

 

He pulled her into one of the single room bathrooms, turning and locking the door before pushing her up against it.

 

The breath rushed out of her at his actions and she moaned a little, her head falling back against the wood.

 

“What’s it gonna be then, Princess? Me?” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the juncture where her neck met her shoulders. “Or him?”

 

She didn’t even have to think about it.

 

“You. Always you.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” He breathed, biting down at the spot he had found and she groaned, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair.

 

His hands came up to her shoulders, wrapping in the straps of her dress and pulling them down her arms, revealing her bra-less breasts.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Princess. What a naughty girl you are.”

 

His lips immediately found her left nipple, coaxing it into a gumdrop-shaped peak as his left hand squeezed and pinch the other.

 

“I-Ah! I was hot…” She trailed off by way of explanation and she felt him chuckle into her sternum as he placed a kiss there, switching between breasts.

 

“I’m sure you were.”

 

She gripped the strands of his hair sharply, pulling his mouth away from her breasts to her lips. He devoured her, swallowing her moans, and pressing against her once more, her nipples rubbing against the coarse fabric of his shirt.

 

His hand came up to her face as he pulled away, gently pushing her hair behind her ear from where it escaped her braid.

 

“You sure, Princess?”

 

She nodded, her breathing heavy and stilted, and he nodded in return. His hands moved underneath her dress, ducking underneath her underwear to trace his way through her wet slit toward her entrance.

 

He pushed two fingers inside of her, slowly, allowing her the chance to change her mind. Instead, she clung to him, pulling him closer and allowing his mouth to drown her cries.

 

He reached deep inside of her, plunging in and out, stretching her channel, before adding a third finger that caused her to cry out even louder.

 

His right hand that had been teasing her breast, left its place to clamp down on her mouth.

 

“Shhh. We’re still in public, Princess.” He continued his ministrations, the sounds of her wetness echoing in the tile chamber of the restroom. His nose tracing up and down her cheek. “Can you be quiet or do I need to stop?”

 

He removed his hand from her mouth and she answered.

 

“Oh my God, if you stop, I _will_ kill you.”

 

He chuckled into her throat, his fingers still pumping slowly in and out of her now soaking entrance. He picked up his pace and it wasn’t long before she was falling over the edge, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt as she whimpered as quietly as she could.

 

Suddenly, he turned her around in his arms, his hands gripping her hips and pulling them backwards until she was leaning over slightly, her forehead resting against the door.

 

His hands found the edges of her panties and pulled them down as far her knees, as he flipped her dress up and over her back, exposing her to his gaze.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” He mumbled, his hands squeezing the flesh of her ass cheeks before lightly tapping the skin, making it shake in his palm. “Is this okay?” He asked and she nodded her head.

 

“ _Yes_ , Bellamy, Jesus, do it already.”

 

He chuckled. “Hold on tight, Princess.”

 

She heard the sound of his zipper behind her and she spread her legs wider, trying to give him better access.

 

And then he was pressing into her and she cursed quietly, regretting not getting a look at his dick before he pushed inside because then at least she would have been fucking _prepared_ or something.

 

“ _Christ_ , Bellamy, really?”

 

He laughed at her pretend outrage but continued pressing inside her, his huge dick stretching her apart and making her whimper uncontrollably.

 

“I would apologize, but I think you’ll be okay with it in about sixty seconds.”

 

He finally reached so far inside her that she could feel his balls flush against her pussy and he hit a spot somewhere inside that caused her to jerk in his arms.

 

“Easy there.” He consoled as he pulled out a little bit and pushed back in, keeping his thrusts short and shallow, allowing her time to get used to his size. “That’s it, clinging to me already.”

 

He pulled out more then, pushing inside roughly and almost slamming her up against the door. She moaned, pressing back against him, meeting his every thrust.

 

“Oh _God_ .” She panted, his pace rough and satisfying. “ _Yes_.”

 

His hand came around her body, his fingers finding her clit and beginning to trace light circles.

 

“You gonna come, Princess?” He asked, his voice gravely against her ear, the same voice she had been lusting over for _months._ The hand not on her hip moved to grip her breast tightly, pulling at her nipple and massaging her flesh.

 

She whimpered and nodded, moving back against him more quickly, her noises growing higher in pitch until finally, she shouted. His hand moved to muffle the noise, his mouth finding the top of her back and murmuring shushing noises and things like “Such a good girl” and “Come all over me.”

 

Her orgasm seemed to last forever until she came down at last, and his thrusts quickened once more, her sensitive entrance causing her to wince slightly.

 

“Almost there.” He whispered, and then he swelled and released, his come covering her insides as he continued his shallow thrusts. The movement caused his come to mix with her own and it dripped out of her around his dick and down her thighs.

 

When he finally stilled, he placed a kiss on her shoulder as he pulled out, and she couldn’t help but moan at the movement.

 

“You’re gonna be sore tomorrow, Princess.” He murmured, turning her around and leaning her against the door. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

She looked up at him through hazy eyes as he reached down to fix her dress, pulling the straps back up her arms and tucking her breasts back inside the material. His eyes were glued to her body as he worked, briefly reaching behind himself to grab a paper towel and wet it before returning to clean up their combined release from the insides of her thighs.

 

“Will you?” She said quietly, waiting for his eyes to find hers again.

 

“If you’ll let me.” He returned.

 

She smiled, pulling him in close again, kissing him soundly on the lips.

 

He grinned back at her when he pulled away, leaning over beside her to unlock the door.

 

She moved out of the way and he reached out to open the door, motioning for her to exit ahead of him.

 

“So.” He check his watch, looking up at the bench. “It’s 1:00. You better get back to your spot”

 

“Yeah” She exhaled, sitting down. “It is.”

 

She sighed, looking around for the mysterious friend, when suddenly, she realized something.

 

“Bellamy.” She said, her voice low.

 

“Yeah, Princess?” He was reaching down to pick up some trash on the ground to throw it in the nearby trash can.

 

“How did you know I’m supposed to meet my friend at 1:00?”

 

He froze, the trash still in his hand before looking back at her with wide eyes.

 

“What do you mean? That’s what you said.”

 

She stood slowly, her hands on her hips.

 

“No. I didn’t. I said I was early. I didn’t say _how_ early.”

 

He stood like a deer in headlights, watching her warily from his place by the trash can.

 

“Bellamy.” She started again, walking in his direction steady and sure, before coming to a stop right in front of him. “You’re him.” She exhaled in surprise at her own words, her mouth open in shock at her realization.

 

‘I-” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it up and out of his face as he looked at the ground. “I-Yeah.” He looked at her then. “I am.”

 

She burst out laughing, her smile so big and bright, she thought that it would actually cause her face muscles to hurt the next day.

 

“Oh my God, Bellamy! You’re _him_ !” She put her face in her hands before inhaling and smiling again. “Of course you are! Who else would it be? Because it’s not _possible_ for their to be two perfect men in the world. It all makes sense!”

 

She found herself suddenly pressed against him then, his hands pulling her close by her hips, his fingers rising to cup her face.

 

“You think I’m perfect?”

 

“How is this even _possible_ ??” She breathed out, looking at his face in awe. “How is it even a remote possibility that I would meet you online a year before you even opened up your store?” She looked at his face, searching for any sign of deception. “Did you know who I was? Did you _look_ for me?”

 

“No!” He said hurriedly. “No, I didn’t. I-I didn’t even realize who you were until that day I came to your shop and saw the griffin on your wall, I swear!”

 

She was giggling now, tears of happiness running down her face and Bellamy looked mildly freaked out.

 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, his voice panicked and ueasy.

 

She shook her head, unable to stop herself from smiling.

 

“No. No, I’m not.” She said softly, reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. “Would I have liked to have known sooner? Well yeah, but-” She paused and sighed, leaning her forehead against his and looking him in the eyes. “But I _wanted_ it to you be you, Bellamy. I wanted _him_ to be _you_.”

 

He grinned down at her, finding her lips once more.

 

“Wait-” She pulled back. “Does this mean…”

 

Suddenly, her laughter bubbled up, free and uninhibited and she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees.

 

“Oh my God, _Bellamy,_ you’re a Twitter stan!!”

 

“Wait, what? No, No I _most certainly am not._ I am _not_ one of those crazy fangirls that obsesses over-”

 

But Clarke wasn’t listening at all. She was laying on the grass, dying of laughter at the panicked look on his face.

 

She heard him growl before suddenly, he was on top of her pinning her to the ground and brushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Stop laughing.”

 

She was still giggling, her head leaned back, her neck exposed.

 

He leaned down and bit at the flesh there but still, she continued to laugh.

 

“I mean it, Clarke. Stop laughing.”

 

Her giggles were starting to die down and she opened her eyes.

 

“Stop laughing so I can kiss you, Griffin of Narnia.” He said, his voice low, the smile on his face betraying his humor.

 

“So kiss me, BB Simply.”

 

And so he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaawwwww they're so cute/sweet/adorable I could die.
> 
>  
> 
> SO. Hope you enjoyed this little foray into a short fic for me! 
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting the prologue to "Mindless Dreaming," my next long fic/weekly update fic and it will be updated on Sundays!
> 
> Also, I'm officially on vacation, so you may see some other one/two shots pop up on occasion.
> 
> I would just say one-shots, but obviously I suck at making one shots. I need tutoring on how to just get to smut and that's it.
> 
> Ah well.
> 
> Until Tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> -Mally

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will post TOMORROW, don't worry. I won't make you wait too terribly long.
> 
> Oh and my next long fic, "Mindless Dreaming" will post on SUNDAY (YAY NORMAL UPDATE DAY!) with the prologue!
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> -Mally


End file.
